Air filtering is used in a variety of arrangements. A typical application is as an air cleaner for intake air to internal combustion engines. After a period of use, filter media within the cleaner requires servicing, either through cleaning or complete replacement. Typically, for an air cleaner used with an internal combustion engine such as on a vehicle, filter media is contained in a removable or replaceable (i.e., serviceable) component, element or cartridge. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,543; 4,135,899; 3,672,130; B1 5,445,241; 5,700,304; 6,051,042; 6,039,778; 5,547,480; 5,755,842; and 5,800,581; and PCT publication WO 89/01818; the complete disclosures of all of these references being incorporated herein by reference U.S. application Ser. No. 09/729,033 filed Dec. 4, 2000, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,614, also shows such an element, with a unique interaction shown between the element and an end cover. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,614 is also incorporated herein by reference.
Improvements in filter arrangements relating to assembly and use, are desirable.